


Microchapter 2

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Sacrifice [9]
Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Just some intermission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Nahga and Sabisaline briefly discuss the matter at hand.





	Microchapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Man I'm transferring this fast now. Probably because there's less typos in the last few chapters.
> 
> Sorry, people who don't like OCs. 
> 
> This is pretty much the last you see of these two; originally, Sacrifice was supposed to have more arcs in-between with Absalom and Françis, where Nahga and co. would be needed, while the main villain is at play (I'll write a thing on that later), but I ended up not going in that direction. I may use a recycled form of I ever make a sequel, but probably not.

 

_Microchapter 2_

* * *

 

"I have warned him, my friend."

Nahga relaxed against a tree as soon as he heard her voice, eyes closed in concentration. His group would merely expect he was resting, since had been out hunting.

"And, Ssabisssaline? What ssshall we do now?"

Back in her home (a deep cave hidden at the upper parts of some tall, obscure mountain range. The whole room was shadowed dark brown, almost black. She leaned her arms on some crater, and gazed down into the pool's depth, golden-brown light upon her features and its edge.

" _Huff_ , why arre you asking  _me_? You werre the one who told me to warn him, Nahga," she said pointedly. "Grranted, it gave me the connection I needed to him, but I am at a loss as to what comes next."

"Losst your intuition, Prophetessss?"

He smirked when he heard the restrained growl in her throat. "I told you not to call me that. My hesitance on matters has to do with that I do not know much about humans; not enough to accurately guess their actions."

"But you have ssspent time obsserving Kur-"

" _Zak,_ " she muttered.

"-and hisss family. You mussst have ssome idea." He raised a brow, eyes still closed.

". . . no," she admitted. "I do not."

Nahga chuckled, thin serpentine tongue hanging out. "Fortunately for you,  _I do._ "

"Then hurry up and tell me,  _Frreh'sth'nata-ar_."

"Of courssse, my friend."


End file.
